valentine's day?
by Rhapsody Nightmares
Summary: un dia en el que la gente se regala cosas un dia comercial para sasuke pero sera importante para sakura? no te preocupes sasu.kun ella tetiene una sorpresa oneshot de sasu para saku


Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto y a tv tokio y a shonen jump y a todos ellos yo solo los uso para historias alternativas sin fines de lucro etc etc etc

Les dejo una pequeña play list para ambientar la historia xD es opcional no se preocupen recuerden ninguna de las canciones aquí mencionadas son de mi autoría les pertenecen a sus respectivos cantantes/autores/disqueras etc: complicadet y When Your're Gone de avril lavigne y the only exeption de paramore

Advertencia: moraleja al final (siiii creo que es una moraleja …. Hum ustedes que opinan?)

disfruten

* * *

><p>-tsk! Rayos!...- un muy agitado pelinegro corría por la calle deteniéndose en cada tienda adornada con corazones flechados y niños en pañales buscando algo- maldición! No! –algo que al parecer no seria tan fácil de encontrar –maldición… maldición… como pude?... como pude?...<p>

_-haber olvidado este día!_

Si señoras y señores Sasuke-kun… olvido que hoy es día de san Valentín

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_-nee Sasuke-kun que quieres hacer mañana? _–pregunto con curiosidad Sakura asomándose por encima del respaldo del sofá viendo como el Uchiha resolvía fácilmente unos problemas aritméticos

_-… no se… por que preguntas?_

_-eeehh! Sasuke-kun mañana es 14 de febrero! _–dijo inflando sus mejillas en un gesto infantil, que aunque Sasuke fingiera no verla en realidad grababa en su mente cada expresión que pasaba por el rostro de su amada prometida

_-yy?... hmp sabes que no me gusta celebrar esas fechas comerciales_

_-… ok… yo solo preguntaba_ –Sakura se dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá regresando su vista hacia un video que pasaba en MTV, las preciosas piedras jade reflejaban un estado de concentración total pero no en la coreografía de las bailarinas del video

_-haaa… _-Sasuke suspiro y dejando los problemas matemáticos aun lado se dirigió hacia el sofá, Sakura automáticamente le hizo un espacio entre ella y el brazo del mueble, cuando se sentó atrajo a la pelirrosa hacia su pecho- _ok hime si quieres te llevo a comer o a cenar y paseamos un rato en el parque _–Sasuke se resigno a hacer lo que Sakura quisiera ya que sabia que no soportaba estar peleado con ella por pequeñeces

_-…no Sasuke… sabes que no me gusta obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres… ¡mejor olvídalo! Quieres? Jeje oye que te parece si te preparo algunas manzanas, después de todo has estado estudiando todo el día debes estar cansado y hambriento, ¡ya vuelvo! _–con una sonrisa en el rostro Sakura se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Sasuke

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Flash Back<em>

y como le aconsejo Sakura el pelinegro no volvió a recordar la fecha venidera… bien solo hasta las 5 a.m. de ese día "especial"… esa mirada pensativa… Sakura solo la usaba cuando tenia algo muy importante que pensar sobre la universidad y en esas fechas los de la carrera de diseño de modas tenían unas largas vacaciones pero ponía la misma expresión cuando ella se entristecía por culpa de el y siendo mas probable la segunda opción, lo que seguramente alegraría a Sakura seria un muy lindo regalo… pero al parecer Kami-sama no iba a cooperar en su suerte esa vez ya que desde las 6 de la mañana hasta ahora las 11 a.m. Sasuke había recorrido corriendo todo el centro turístico de Konoha un pequeño pueblo al sur del Japón; pero tal parecía que habían saqueado las tiendas! Ya que algunas ya estaban cerradas y sin ningún producto dentro y otras no vendían un regalo lo suficientemente lindo (a criterio de Sasuke) o merecedor de ser admirado por Sakura

ya derrotado Sasuke se sentó en los columpios del parque cercanos a la escuela secundaria de Konoha el cual estaba repleto de parejas conformadas desde ancianos recordando el día que se comprometieron, jóvenes que disfrutaban de su actual pareja o de su "primer amor", inclusive pudo ver a Naruto su dobe amigo sentado en una banca del parque besando a su novia Hinata; desesperanzado recorrió con la vista las cadenas que sujetaban el asiento a un lado de el pero su vista se interrumpió por unos enormes ojos carmesí y un abundante y largo cabello negro

-nee nee tu eres Uchiha Sasuke-san no?

-hmp

-ooo ya sabia yo que te conocía de algún lado jeje –dijo animadamente la chica

-amm y se puede saber quien eres tu? –pregunto Sasuke con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, no estaba de humor como para soportar a una fan girl

-jeje claro que se puede seguramente no me recuerdas ya que nos presentaron hace mucho, soy angel yuuhi soy la hija de kurenai yuuhi y asuma sarutobi –_hija de kurenai-sensei y asuma-sensei?_

-je mi madre me ah hablado muy bien de ti dice que eres su estudiante numero uno en aritmética; y bien, que haces aquí tu solo?, no se supone que estas comprometido con Haruno-sempai? HHAAA! NO ME DIGAS QUE TERMINARON! Ooh dios! Pobre de Haruno-sempai! –la energía de la chica comenzó a sofocar a Sasuke

-hhaaa no Sakura y yo estamos… bien

-huu? Y donde esta? No la veo por ningún lado

-bueno y que haces tu aquí sola en todo caso eh?

-hu? Aaaah! No yo no estoy sola hashi-kun esta comprándome un helado ahí! Ahí! –dijo señalando a un chico peliplata formado para ordenar su helado que al darse cuenta de que su novia lo señalaba la saludo desde su lugar y ella hizo lo mismo- je yo no quería hacer nada este día pero el insistió dice que tiene algo preparado para mi kyyaa ya quiero saber que es!

-tsk! Por que las chicas tienen puesto tan alto este día –susurro Sasuke

-ejem! No todas son así sabes!; ja! No se que te paso para que estés solo y con esa cara larga pero si es por Haruno-sempai te equivocas con ella!

-eh? –ok ahora si que estaba confundido!, Sakura era una de esas chicas que ponen muy en alto el día de san Valentín! O no?

-antes yo era de esas chicas que se enojaban con sus novios si no les compraban algo en este día o las llevaban a cenar o algo, termine muchas relaciones buenas por esa causa –la energía habladora de angel se había desvanecido ya que se sumió en sus recuerdos- pero un día un novio me grito de tal modo que me quede en shock el me dijo "eres una chica superficial! Todo lo que te importa son las cosas materiales! No entiendes ni una pizca de lo que significa amar!" je me quede parada en pleno centro del campus; después de 5 minutos sin siquiera moverme eche a correr sin rumbo para mi mala suerte empezó no a llover, si no a granizar! Me refugie en la parte mas alejada del estacionamiento desee pudrirme ahí mismo pero por azares del destino Haruno-sempai había estacionado su auto cerca de ahí y oyó mi llanto, le conté lo ocurrido y me dijo "lo siento angel pero tu novio tiene razón el día de san Valentín no es para demostrar lo que sientes por medio de chocolates y regalos caros; de hecho; a mi parecer; es un día mas; no es necesario que te regalen nada ya que los objetos materiales no te dirán cuanto te aman ni te abrazaran ni te besaran como lo haría una persona; no debes darle mucha importancia a un solo dia en especifico para estar con tu pareja ¡deberías darle importancia a todos y cada uno de los días que pasas con el! Ya que a tu edad aun tienes muchos mas novios por tener y si no disfrutas a cada uno de ellos tal vez entre ellos pueda estar el amor de tu vida y si no lo sabes apreciar puede que lo pierdas para siempre". Y me di cuenta de que tiene razón! Tal vez hashi-kun no sea el amor de mi vida pero todas y cada una de las cosas que eh pasado a su lado las recordare para siempre

-…-Sasuke se había quedado sorprendido en realidad Sakura le había dicho todo eso a Angel? Entonces no tenia nada que hacer ahí? Pero el de verdad quería hacer algo por Sakura!

-…no digo que no me gusten los regalos. No, es solo que ahora se que un buen regalo no forzosamente viene envuelto en una caja y con un liston. Por ejemplo, el tiempo que paso con hashi-kun es el mejor regalo de la vida! Y aunque reconozco que probablemente no durara tanto como el oro o los diamantes para mi eso deja de tener valor comparado con su comprensión y el apoyo que el me brinda cuando lo necesito…-

Sasuke se quedo perdido en sus memorias el dia en que conoció a Sakura cuando apenas estaban en primero de secundaria, aun que ella fuera una de sus tantas fans girl no estaba en el dichoso club "amamos a Sasuke-kun" ella siempre le hablo directa-indirectamente y aun que su energía lo sofocara, le agradaba. No podía pensar en Sakura como algo mas que su compañera y casi-amiga pero cuando ella discutía con naruto el estaba 100% seguro de que esos dos terminarían juntos. Una semana antes de la ceremonia de graduación les anuncio a sus amigos que no estudiaría en la escuela superior de Konoha ya que sus padres habían decidido internarlo en el instituto de estudios superiores de ottogakure el cual estaba en otra ciudad. Naruto había hecho un berrinche para que su amigo se quedara con ellos y Sakura estuvo sin hablarle toda la semana, hasta el dia de la ceremonia cuando le confeso lo que sentía hacia el. El le agradeció por ser alguien especial para ella pero eso no cambio su decisión, si quería ser alguien mejor en la vida tenia que aprender a hacer sacrificios.

Pero cuando entro a la universidad tuvo suerte de que sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo en dejarlo volver a Konoha para reencontrarse con sus amigos antes de que murieran en un accidente y su hermano tomara el poder de las empresas uchiha, luego de eso fue directamente donde Sakura para "recuperarla" lo había denominado el,. Desde entonces y aunque no todos habían sido buenos momentos siempre había estado cómodo con Sakura presente en su vida

-muchas gracias hashi-kun!, jeje mira a quien me encontré-dijo sonriente de nuevo angel sacando de su mente a Sasuke

-ah! Uchiha-sempai Ohayō le deseo un buen dia de san valentin

-kyaaa! Hashi-kuun! Siempre tan caballeroso y respetuoso y lindo –casi grito angel abrazando a su novio Sasuke se pregunto por un momento como era que el chico lo soportara, pero de inmediato recordó que en sus días de euforia Sakura hacia lo mismo…

-bien Sasuke-san hashi-kun y yo nos -ne!

Sasuke también se retiro y cuando estaba seguro de que no encontraría un buen regalo para Sakura paso un pequeño local de joyería pero lo que atrajo su atención fue un letrero que decía "SE HACEN COLGANTES SOBRE DISEÑO –SOLO HOY-" mmm tal vez kami-sama aun se acordaba de el

* * *

><p>Habían dado las doce de la mañana y a Sakura le empezaba a molestar la luz del sol lo cual hizo que se levantara para ir a la cocina a desayunar pero en el camino pudo ver la mesa del comedor con su desayuno favorito y mientras buscaba al autor de tan maravilloso detalle unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura -<em>happy valentine's day princess<em>- le susurro una voz que la hizo temblar hasta los huesos, dios! Incluso su ingles era perfecto!

-sasuke-kun no tenías por qué molestarte no era necesario que hicieras nada

-ya lo se pero todo esto te lo mereces no solo hoy si no todos los días- el uchiha empezó a besar el cuello de su amada y aprovecho para colocarle su regalo en el cuello: una gargantilla de oro con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha como colgante hecho de plata

-oh! Sasuke que lindo!

-bien supuse que como en unas semanas serás Sakura UCHIHA eso les servirá de recordatorio a todos para que sepan que eres mi mujer… y esto también sirve- dijo divertido señalando una marca roja en su cuello

-SASUKE! No! Mañana tengo clases y hace mucho calor como para usar cuello alto!

-esta bien, quisiera ver la cara del idiota de suigetsu cuando te vea en el campus

-no se porque estas celoso de el, solo es un buen amigo mío

-demasiado bueno para ser verdad –susurro Sasuke

-como dices?

-nada anda desayuna debes estar habrienta

Mientras Sakura comia le surgió la pregunta del millón- Sasuke-kun porque haces esto nunca te ha gustado hacer nada en este día. Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Sasuke que acariciaba un mechón de pelo de su amada -solo digamos que un Ángel te devolvió un favor. Pero dime si tu tampoco pones en alto el dia de san Valentín por que pusiste esa cara ayer?

Sakura se quedo muda, no había recordado lo observador que era Sasuke- emm bien etto digamos que yo también te tengo un regalo de san Valentín pero no se si te guste…

-pues no sabrás si no lo intentas

-…

-y bien?

-… Sasuke, yooo… estoy embarazada

-…!- Sasuke se quedo en shock. Sakura embarazada? Un hijo? El iba a ser papá?

-por favor Sasuke dime algo! –dijo Sakura ya desesperada del silencio del uchiha. Pero antes de que lo notara Sasuke ya le daba vueltas, la beso y le dijo sonriente

-es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme!

-… en… serio? … jejejaja yo pensé que no te gustaban los niños!

-oye tus sobrinos no son lo mismo que un hijo mio! –Sasuke y Sakura se besaron por un largo instante ella jamas imagino que Sasuke quería tanto una familia con ella y el aprendió que hay cosas que se dan sin pedir nada a cambio y que las que no son materiales puedan ser las mas hermosas

Meses después se enteraron de que el regalo era doble; sip dos uchihas mellizos llegarían al mundo dentro de poco y como había dicho Sasuke, el y Sakura se casaron antes de que el embarazo se notara en Sakura.

* * *

><p>Tal vez lo material sirva en esta vida y tenga un gran valor pero no nos llevamos nada de eso después de entrar a la tumba pero nuestra alma se lleva consigo todos y cada uno de los sentimientos y recuerdos que hemos tenido en la vida para que cuando volvamos a nacer nos formemos como mejores personas para darle una mejor y feliz vida a la persona especial a la que el destino nos a unido para la eternidad<p>

* * *

><p>Y, que les pareció? lo hize en uno de mis Muy dulce? Muy ooc? Pues háganmelo saber dejándome un rw si no les gusto la moraleja no importa sáltensela xD espero les haya gustado muy pronto seguiré con mi otro fic lo que pasa es que me puse de floja en la escuela y ahora tengo que regularizarme xp ni modo bien chao xoxo's<p>

_**xXxCotch NightxXx**_


End file.
